Pocima emocional
by FairyStar13
Summary: Los extraños experimentos de Komui Lee normalmente suelen meter en problemas a todo el mundo, ¡Y vaya que esta vez no fue la excepción! solo que este final terminara de una manera muy particular...


Hola mi gente hermosa!

Yo se que debería estar renovando mis fics para Fairy Tail pero ya traía ganas de hacer un fic sobre esta serie que últimamente a estado un poco abandonada debido a que ¡no ha habido episodio en años! Pero Hoshino a estado haciendo dibujos de D-Gray man estos últimos días asi que las esperanzas volvieron a mi y me e decidido a hacer mi primer historia sobre este anime.

Y de paso mi primer yaoi ewe.

Nota: A partir del momento en el que comiencen las letras en negritas, estas serán Komui y Reever Hablando en el laboratorio, esto lo hago para no hacer tanto cambio de escena y además explicaran que es lo que está pasando.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de D-Gray man le pertenecen a Hoshino-Sama yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

Todo ser humano sabía que pertenecer a la orden negra ponía en total peligro tu dignidad, orgullo e incluso tu vida.

¿Por los akumas? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por los noa? Mucho menos.

Todo eso es culpa de un extraño científico, que por cierto la gente ya comenzaba a dudar de sus facultades mentales, que se la pasaba haciendo extraños experimentos, maquinas y cosas por el estilo, para que según el, mejorara el rendimiento de los exorcistas.

Y ese día no era la excepción, este extraño científico cuyo nombre es Komui Lee recién había terminado una de sus extrañas pócimas, ni siquiera sabía bien para que servía pero estaba dispuesto a probarla de todos modos.

¿Pero con el mismo? Por favor ni siquiera el mismo confiaba de sus propios experimentos y maquinarias. Así que decidió llamar a un "conejillo de indias" para cumplir con ese trabajo.

Y precisamente en ese momento el "conejillo de indias" iba entrando al laboratorio.

-¿Necesita algo, Komui-san?-Pregunto un chico de estatura mediana y cabello blanco como la nieve. Tal vez era un brote de habas.

A pero si es Allen Walker no un brote de habas.

-Que bueno que no tardaste en llegar Allen-kun-dijo Komui muy sonriente-Tal vez te preguntes porque te llame a tan temprana hora de la mañana, ¿no es así?

-Bueno lo mas posible es que sea para una misión si es muy temprano-dijo Allen sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Pero por supuesto que no Allen, tu vas a ayudarme a probar uno de mis experimentos.

Al escuchar esto Allen tembló en su lugar, sinceramente estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo del lugar si no fuera por que komui le había lanzado un dardo tranquilizante para que este no opusiera resistencia y cayera dormido en su lugar, aprovechando la oportunidad para vaciar la poción en una jeringa e introduciéndola en el brazo de Allen.

-Llévenlo a su habitación, debemos hacerle pensar que todo esto fue un sueño-le ordeno Komui a unos de los científicos para que se llevaran a Allen.

Y en efecto pasaron por lo menos unas 3 horas y Allen estaba en su habitación, con la luz del sol mañanero entrando por su ventana, apenas despertando e incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-se pregunto a si mismo?-¿Habra sido todo un sueño?

-¡Hola Allen!-Allen solo escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta de su habitación, y al voltear pudo ver a su compañero y gran amigo Lavi.

Sin embargo Allen comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo y su mente comenzaban a sentirse de manera extraña, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, solo que algo extraño estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¡Lavi!-Grito Allen corriendo hacia donde estaba el peli-rojo y abrazándolo con fuerza, extrañando un poco a este-Te extrañe mucho.

-¿Allen te sientes bien?

(A partir de aquí pasara lo que explique en la nota de arriba)

**-Oiga jefe-dijo Reever acercándose a Komui-¿Y qué hace la poción que le diste a Allen hace unas horas?**

**-Qué bueno que preguntas Reever, pues lo que hace es que comiences a actuar de manera extraño frente a tu "persona amada"**

**-¿Y qué hace exactamente?**

**-Pues en pocas palabras, hace que tus estados de ánimo cambien rápidamente cuando estas con esa persona-le explico-Primero el que se aplico la poción sentirá que extraña demasiado a la persona que ama.**

**-¿Y después?**

**-Siente ira, ira y muchos celos.**

-¿Estabas con alguien más cierto?-le grito Allen a Lavi rompiendo su abrazo y poniendo una cara de ira.

-Allen tranquilo, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto el del parche un poco extrañado a su amigo.

-¡Exijo que me digas donde estaba antes de venir aquí!-le dijo aun más molesto que antes.

-Bueno antes de venir a tu habitación estaba en la habitación de Yuu y…

-¡¿Cómo que estabas con Kanda pedazo de imbécil?!-Le grito aun más molesto que antes, si es que se podía-Quiero que te largues ahora mismo de mi habitación.

-E-está bien Allen me voy-dijo Lavi dándose la vuelta para irse un poco confundido.

**-Después experimentara una profunda tristeza.**

Justo cuando Lavi estaba a punto de salir por la puerta Allen lo toma del brazo y lo detiene-No Lavi no te vayas por favor, ¿es que acaso yo ya no te importo?-Dijo Allen al borde del llanto-¿Acaso lo que tenemos ya no te importa?

-¿A qué mierda te refieres Allen?-lr pregunto bastante extrañado y confundido a su amigo quien para el ya estaba actuando bastante extraño-Además nosotros no tenemos nada.

Para Allen esas palabras fueron más dolorosas que 1000 akumas de nivel 4 golpeándolo al mismo tiempo, y comenzó a llorar.

-Ya lo sabía, sabía que ya no te importaba, ¿Qué tiene el maldito de Kanda que no tenga yo?-Dijo rompiendo totalmente en llanto y tirándose al suelo.

-Después entrara a un estado de ánimo que hará que se comporte como si nada le importara.

-¿Sabes que?-Dijo poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Lavi aun mas confundido que nunca-Me importa un comino lo que hagas con Bakanda, por mi pueden casarse y tener muchos hijos-Entonces comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta-A la mierda, me voy.

-Allen espera, ¿Qué rayos te está pasando?-Le pregunto Lavi al peli-blanco un poco preocupado, pues esta situación estaba incomodándolo un poco-Tú no eres así.

**-Después esta quizá la etapa más importante.**

**-¿Y cuál es?**

**-La de la sinceridad.**

-Es que tú no sabes lo que siento por ti, Lavi.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mi Allen?

-Yo te amo Lavi, siempre eh estado enamorado de ti y nunca dejare de estarlo-Allen grito a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que amaba a Lavi, estaba a punto de decir mas pero fue callado por un suave y dulce beso.

¿De quién? Pues de más ni menos del joven Bookman que sin decir una sola palabra estaba correspondiéndole a los sentimientos del joven Exorcista.

**-Después llega el momento en el que la persona vuelve a la normalidad.**

De pronto Allen no sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, es decir, recordaba perfectamente lo que le había dicho a Lavi anteriormente y como era como había actuado con él, pero justo ahora se estaban besando, uno de los mayores anhelos de Allen fue algún día poder besar a el joven Bookman, y por fin se estaba cumpliendo y bien que lo estaba disfrutando.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a corresponder el beso, moviendo sus labios junto a los del chico de cabellos rojos, ambos eran inexpertos en ello, pues era el primer beso de ambos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a tomar experiencia y confianza y ahora el beso se torno mas candente y apasionado.

**-Y el último síntoma es el más divertido de todos-Dijo Komui con un brillo en los ojos.**

**-¿Y cuál es ese?-pregunto Reever muy curioso.**

**-El de la lujuria.**

-Lavi-dijo Allen separándose del joven.

-¿Qué pasa Allen?

-Quiero sexo-le dijo Allen con un susurro al mayor, y claro que este no dudo en obedecerlo.

**-¿Y por qué hiciste esa extraña pócima?-pregunto rever.**

**-Lavi me pidió de favor hacerla y que casualmente se la inyectara a Allen-Kun, y pues la pócima solo hace que actúes así con la persona que amas.**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto?

Si tienen halagos, criticas, correcciones y cosas por el estilo estaré orgullosa de recibirlos.

10 Reviews y hago un lemon de lo que paso después ewe


End file.
